


Goodnight Kiss

by InkEffect



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkEffect/pseuds/InkEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a cold but he wants Rays lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Kiss

Gavin sneezes. Followed by a cough, then another sneezes, once again wiping his nose. 

"That's sexy" Ray teased.

"Quiet Ray, Uh I feel absolutely minging!" the brit exclaimed slamming his head back against the pillow.

Gavin and Ray were in bed together, Ray was on his DS humming to himself. It wasn't late by any means it was only ten. Ray joked getting married just drains you and your no longer fun. Ray turned off his game and turned on his side to get comfortable before resting his right arm under him.

"Night hun" Ray cooed.

Gavin turned to face him. His eyes widen and mouth agape. Ray furrowed his eyebrows looking directly into his emerald green eyes that looked like some one kicked his puppy.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You didn't kiss me goodnight."

" Yeah, your sick." he answered as of matter of factly.

"But-"

"You can yell at me in the morning babe, but I'm gonna sleep." Ray perched his lips before smiling again. With that he closed his eyes and drifted off without a final thought. Gavin was pissed, He folded his arms like a little child not getting what they want. As soon as he heard Ray little snore, a thought crosdes his mind. An devilish smirks appears, Gavin plants a kiss on his lips anyway before shouting his eyes to go to sleep himself.

The next morning the sound of Ray sneezing woke both of them up.

" How in the hell did I catch your sick?!" the Puerto Rican exclaimed throwing his pillow at his lovers head. Gavin squeaks in both pain and laughter.


End file.
